Pops' Story
by regularwars2
Summary: This is a oneshot about what Pops was doing during the events of Regular Apocalypse. This also fills in a couple of gaps in the story itself. I do not own Regular Show. I wouldn't reccomend reading this unless you've read "Regular Apocalypse" fully.


**Okay, I thought I might do something on what Pops was doing while the team was on The Highway to Hell. So, here goes!**

"I promised Mordecai that I would protect the house, so that I will do!" Pops said.

Pops knew much about battle strategy (remember his little WWI figures from "Think Positive"?), so he decided he would first set up perimeter defenses. His father, Mr. Mallard had served in The American Revolution as Skips did, so he had quite an impressive collection of firearms. Pops took a machine gun and set it up on the window in his room.

_That covers the front of the house. _Pops thought.

The old man knew from stories about the undead was that their greatest weakness was fire. So, armed with this information, he took a flamethrower his father got from scavenging a WWII battlefield and set it up near the backdoor. He took a piece of rope and a pulley, and attached the pulley to the ceiling. Another end of the cable was tied to the pulley, and Pops pulled it though, and tied a knot. The knot kept the rope from falling out of the pulley, and Pops attached the flamethrower to the other end. Pops took a piece of string and tied a loose knot onto the trigger, attaching the other end of the string to the doorknob.

Pops twisted the doorknob, and the weapon vomited fire. Pops yanked his hand back right before the fire spilled. A little warmth caught his hands, but no burn.

_The backdoor; CHECK!_ He thought. He set up a couple of snare traps in the hallway as well (Pops was once a Boy Scout).

Pops knew he couldn't cover all the windows in the house at once (Mr. Mallard only has so many guns), so he would just have to wait for the shattering of broken glass. Pops grabbed his old baseball bat from his closet and waited.

….

_CRASH!_

Pops snapped awake. He dozed off sometime during his wait!

He looked at the clock. It read 9:45, five hours after he finished setting up his booby traps.

_It was probably a good thing I nodded off, because I have a long night ahead of me!_ Pops thought.

_Meanwhile…_

Everyone cried as Skips set Mordecai's corpse onto The Styx. The current of the river carried his body downstream. They left the sword in its sheath.

Benson looked guilty. "Wow, was the last thing I said to him, 'I'm gonna kick your ss after this is over!'?" He said.

Rigby looked up at Margaret. "Margaret, Mordecai was always a little shy when it came to this, but sob he was always trying to ask you out. He liked you. A lot." Rigby said/cried to her.

Margaret put her hands over her mouth, and this induced only further crying. She looked at her secret admirer one last time before he disappeared from sight, downstream.

_Back to Pops…_

Pops grabbed his baseball bat on his bed and looked down from the top of the stairwell.

The living room was overflowing with zombies, looking for any sign of a nighttime snack.

Pops ducked into his father's office and looked in his firearms trunk.

_A hand grenade would be useful…_ he thought. Then he grabbed a round, ridged object from the trunk.

_Aha!_ He thought with triumph. He creeped back to the top of the staircase, pulled the pin on the grenade, and threw it down stairs.

He listened for the _BOOM_ and then charged down the stairs.

So, Pops knew a lot about combat, but that didn't mean when it came down to it he was a master. In fact, he wasn't very good at it at all. Whenever he swung the bat hard, it hurt his back.

"Oh!" Pops cried. He crawled toward the staircase. The house was soon full of zombies! Pops was completely outnumbered!

Pops crawled up the stairs. The bumps while he did straightened out his back. Pops got up and began to run up the…

"**YARGHHH!**" cried one of the zombies. It reached for Pop's leg, just barely missing it.

Pops reached the top of the stairs, and when the first zombie came up, he hit it in the chest like one would with a pool stick.

The zombie, off balance, tumbled down into his undead friends, also coming up the stairs.

On impact, they fell like a line of dominoes.

Pops breathed heavy for just a moment.

"I hope my friends are having better luck than I am!" Pops thought aloud.

_Meanwhile…_

"BHAAA!" Mordecai breathed. He swam for a beach on the shore of the river.

Mordecai looked around to reorient himself. He wasn't near the peak he tumbled off of, so he must've floated downstream.

"A 1 up, huh?" he thought aloud, although there was no one to hear it.

"Let's make it count, because Death probably isn't feeling _that_ generous!" Mordecai said. And he ran off to find his friends.

_One more time, back to Pops…_

Pops swung the baseball bat at the zombie in front of him. Green blood poured all over the end.

"Eeewwww…." Pops said, disgusted.

Even more zombies started staggering up the staircase.

"Alright, if you insist on playing that way…" Pops said. The old-timer hopped on the rail.

_I see Muscleman do this all the time…_ He thought.

Pops slid himself down the rail, holding the baseball bat out in front of himself. Zombies coming up lost their top halves, causing them to tumble down the stairs.

Pops reached the bottom and got off the rail. He looked around for more zombies to fight, but they had retreated. But more were coming in from the back!

"Oh my." Pops said. He ran to the back door and pulled the string, but it snapped!

"That's not good!" Pops exclaimed. He pushed the door out and pulled the trigger on the flamethrower himself.

When the zombies saw the flame, they got scared and retreated.

"Oh, YES!" Pops cried.

The zombies now saw the house as too great a challenge. They decided that this was one snack that could wait. And with that, they retreated, going off to look for something else to eat.

Pops looked on at the withdrawing undead, proud of himself.

_Maybe people will really take me seriously now!_ Pops thought, although doubtful.

Pops decided that was enough for right now, and he retreated back into his room and sat down at his bed.

_1 hour later…_

"WHOA!" A voice cried.

Pops snapped awake. Had the undead decided to strike back?

Pops ran to the top of the stairs once more.

"Wh-Who's there?" He asked. He walked down the stairs, slowly. But instead of finding undead beasts, Pops found his friends! They were finally back from The Underworld. And in the snare trap Pops had set up was Mordecai!

"Oh, Mordecai! Back from The Underworld?" He asked.

….

**And that's what Pops was doing while they were gone. The rest, as they say, is history! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
